


All wound up

by DeadStarEffect



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadStarEffect/pseuds/DeadStarEffect
Summary: Penny is all wound up from her day and her wife knows the perfect solution.
Relationships: Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 61





	All wound up

"Jas and Vincent weren't behaving very well today. I'm still all wound up…", Penny concluded as she rests her head against the back of the armchair.

Her wife couldn't help the soft smile playing on her lips. Penny always knew how to work herself up and she knew the fastest way to bring her back to earth.

Lily walked over to her and straddled her tired wife's hips before leaning in to whisper, "Teacher, you know how much your student would love to unwind you."

Penny's breath catches and Lily can feel her tense a little before relaxing. Penny was still getting use to physical intimacy but ever since their wedding night she had been learning. The biggest shock was how much her body loved this fantasy. The teacher and her sexy student.

Penny can hear Lily's breathing in her ear before she feels her sucking on her ear lobe and Penny instinctively sighs at the contact. Lily trailed kisses down her jawline stopping at her neck to lightly graze her teeth on the sensitive skin.

Penny whimpered and her hands found her wife's ass in her dirt covered overalls squeezing it firmly just like she knew she like it. A moan slips through Lily's lips, "Mm Mrs. Clark! What would your wife say?"

"She would tell you to listen to your teacher and get those filthy things off, "smirked Penny.

Soon the fireplace illuminates the redness dusted on Lily's face as she hurriedly pulls them off and sinks down to her knees.

"And the shirt", She adds.

"Yes Ma'am."

Lily lifts off the shirt keeping eye contact with her beautiful wife, sitting in the armchair with her brown skirt pushed up a bit revealing a bit of her pale thighs. Even after two years of marriage she still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to see this gorgeous woman like this. Lily reaches her hands to the edge of the skirt and gently pushes it up, revealing the rainbow panties that she had worn on their wedding night. "It certainly does win", Lily though as she looked up into Penny's eyes for permission.

Penny nodded before Lily pulled the panties down her incredibly long legs before spreading her legs and hooking them on either arm rest.

Yoba, the sight of her always made her mouth water. Not just her the smell, or the trimmed red hair, but the sight of the woman she loves wet and ready for her.

Lily couldn't help herself, she had to lean in and get a long lick of her ginger's honey. "Mm so sweet", She muttered as she continued to tease her lips softly.

Penny gasped and bucked her hips as Lily worked her magic on her. Penny had never understood oral sex in romance novels until she experienced it herself and boy did, she understand now.

Lily was moving to her clit and flicking it fast before leaning in to kiss it and go back to teasing her. "Stop teasing.", Penny gasps as she pulls Lily's head closer to her. Lily was happy to oblige by wrapping her lips around her woman's clit and sucking softly while looking up at her, watching her face contort in pleasure.

She could hear Penny's breathing quicken as Lily reached around and cupped her ass and pulling her closer to her face.

Lily felt her fingers knotting in her hair and sped up her efforts because if there was one thing she knew; it is how to tell when Penny is close. Her hips jerked erratically, and her cries echoed against the walls of their tiny firelit cabin. Lily ignored the ache in her jaw and kept going determined to hear the telltale…

"LILY! Oh yes yes yes LILY!"

She kept doing as the honey multiplied in her mouth and she helped her wife ride out her orgasm until she appeared to stop. Lily licked her clean before leaned back and sneaking a glance at her sweaty and spent wife who is still gripping onto the arms of the chair.

She made sure Penny watched her as she licked her lips "Well teacher that was a fascinating lesson... you look very unwound…"

Penny abandoned the roles, leaned forward and kissed Lily hard and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
